


Pick Your Candy

by woofbebe



Series: Hogwarts X [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Candies, Cat/Human Hybrids, Halloween, M/M, Other groups as cameo, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofbebe/pseuds/woofbebe
Summary: This is Halloween and what's a better way to celebrate it than to play a prank (or eat candies, really)? Certainly the partners-in-crime of Hufflepuff and Slytherin couldn't miss this, right? Which is why Wonho and Minhyuk decided to order that famous shapeshifter prank candies from Jooheon.....Too bad, they don't really know the side effects.Happy Halloween 2017!





	Pick Your Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I was visiting back AO3 to continue some fics in mind when I had just realized that it was Halloween, and feel like making a Halloween fic? lol That's practically how this fic was born oTL  
> It's kinda hard choosing the member's houses, but thanks to @momojuusu's suggestions I got it down rather quickly. Minhyuk was almost Gryffindor, but then again there'd be too many in the house and come on, admit it, Slytherin Minhyuk is kinda hot, ain't he? #shot
> 
> It's kinda hard researching where they'd most likely be hanging out, as there's not much said about it and that's why I set things (common rooms sneaking, less discriminative interhouse interactions, etc) the way they are here as some people think that it's still rather possible.  
> Hopefully, it's still believable and natural enough orz ; v ;  
> For guide, they are in their previous Halloween Hero hair/look (just less slicked back..or Draco-fied). I was going to go with the recent hair, but I've just realized not all are out yet oTL  
> Enjoy!

 

Two pairs of eyes stared into each other in the dim light of the room.

One pair belonging to a tall and slender blond while the other to a rather buff brunette. The two were talking in hushed voices as if they're in some sort of drug dealing, ....which for this case, they probably were. Somewhat.

 

"....Did you get the stuff from Jooheon?"

"Sure did. He passed it to me this morning in the Great Hall while we had breakfast", said the taller while he turned his back and crouched down to pick a black paper bag with glowing jack-o-lantern sticker on it, showing it to the older. The two couldn't help but to eye the bag in curiosity.

"Is this really it? That famous shapeshifter candies that Changkyun mentioned?"  
"I think so", the blond confirmed.

"Joojoo said they both had tried it before and it's legit", he continued, licking his lips the way he usually did everytime he was nervous.

The older of the two then mutter in doubt, biting his lips.

"...Ugh. Are we really going to try this now?", he searched the other's eyes once again. "What if we get caught--"

The other just stared at him back, grinning confidently although accompanied with a set of arched brows that makes his face look either childish or naughty.

"We'll just say we didn't know what it was and said that Jooheon give them to us? Then he can just spam Prefect Jackson with his aegyo. How about that?", offers the raven-haired man as he winked excessively to his partner (in crime), making him laugh and push him gently on the arm.

"Okay, okay. That seems like a good plan. Jackson is already smitten with him, anyway. Stop with those winks, Minhyuk", he replied giggling.

Said 'Minhyuk' then went to sit on his friend's bed, while the owner walked a bit closer to the door to peek into the mostly yellow-themed common room of his house. It was rather empty; save for a few students that he knew are from the room across the hall, anyway. It was Halloween's night, so many of the students are out; either they are still feasting on the pumpkin dishes in the hall, attacking the sales on the alley, or simply had just went early on trick-or-treating the other houses.

"We're pretty safe."

Minhyuk looked up to his friend and nodded, releasing his green-accented robe and vest and piling it above his hyung's on the other side of the bed near the wall while he loosened up his tie . He then focused back on the mysterious black paper bag at hand, trying to find the ends to the thin vine rope that tied it. He dragged the tip of his finger across the vine and slowly untied it the knot.

 

"Hyung, do you have a bowl? Or something?", he suddenly asked when the other sat beside him.

Raising his brows, the older then reached below his bed, pulling asked item up.

"Thank you, 'Seokie-hyung.", said Minhyuk as he grabbed the bowl. The older, Hoseok, only let out a smile and a small grunt as a reply, eye focus back intact to the bag on his dongsaeng's hands that is being opened. Inside he could see small bite-size chocolate candies with something shiny.

"Ooooh, this looks fancy, they even got glitters on", his dongsaeng cooed as he dropped the contents carefully to the white porcelain bowl.

Said candies were indeed decorated with dark-colored glitters. On plain sight they also looked like your normal chocolate truffle, ..despite what they might do once eaten.

"They look pretty", said the hyung in apprehension.

The candies did look like a fancy treat, more than anything, honestly.

"Wait.. what's this?", the younger of the two could feel there's something more in the bag as he dig his hand in once again.

There, he found a card.

" _Enjoy the different flavors of our humanoid shapeshifter truffles. One that might change you into either a cat or a wolf. For safety reasons you'll only get part of the features, instead of a full transformation. Effects are temporary. Use with cautions. Side effects: Might affect behavior slightly according to shapeshifting results._ ", read the blond.

"....Sounds fishy", he continued.

Hearing this, his hyung only laughed and shook his head. "Not like it will keep you from doing this, though"

"True", he grinned at him.

Looking back at the paper bag and the card, the two tried to check whether they missed anything else, which apparently they didn't. The candies, and the card were really the only contents. Each of them then picked one truffle that looked a bit different to each other, Minhyuk's covered in black glitter while the Hoseok's is covered in grey glitter.

"Are the colors of the glitter perhaps for the flavors?", questioned the younger.

"I think so. Should we try it now?", his hyung asked back.

"Why not? I heard from Changkyun the side effects are not bad anyway", he replied.

Hoseok looked like he was contemplating something for a while.

 

It's true that these are just prank candies like the ones they could usually find at Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, but they had not really seen them at work nor the side effects. There's also the thing with Hogwarts' somewhat strict rule with things that the students brought. And despite Minhyuk is pretty much most professors' favorite student in a way (and him also getting similar treatment due to his closeness to Minhyuk), it's really just not that worth it to get a detention over a Halloween prank-- though indeed he too was interested in the candies.

 

He then nodded.

"Okay. I think we shouldn't try it at the same time though, like, just in case so we can back the other up in case something happens."

"Good advice", agreed Minhyuk as he blinked. "Can I try it first, though? I'm really curious", he asked his hyung with a puppy face.

"Please? Please...?", moving closer.... and closer.... and,

"Yaah! As if I can say no to THAT", countered his hyung as he shied away closer to the pillow, blushing.

Grinning in victory, Minhyuk reached for his glass of water on Hoseok's night stand with his other hand and drank it. Well, just in case, he thought, so the chocolate wouldn't get stuck in his dry throat (who knows how horrible the malfunction would be, considering this is a shapeshifter item, he assumed).

 

He eyed the small chocolate ball nervously, yet he can also feel his body went jittery from the excitement.

 

"Well", he gulped, placing the candy close to his lips. "Here goes."

 

The other pair of eyes of his hyung watched as he put the smooth chocolate ball in his mouth, chewing it. Minhyuk could taste a very rich dark chocolate taste from his, a little acidic and bitter. Perhaps with a hint of espresso. Savoring the taste for a bit,he then swallowed it down.

He looked at him expectantly, observing whether anything changed from his dongsaeng's usual appearance.

 

"Did it work?", the younger looked up at him, eyes questioning and somewhat doubtful.

"Not yet. Maybe it needs some time?", the older contemplated as he thumbed his chin.

"Oh my God..... Did I do it correctly?", Minhyuk questioned, more to himself, as he started getting worried.

They realized they forgot to ask the details to their dongsaengs. Will it turn them (or for now, Minhyuk) into a full-fledged animal? They did recalled it said it wouldn't do so, but then again they had not heard the extent either. They just assumed it's safe enough to try, and there they went. They should really be cautious, they know, but then again they always love to play just a little bit risky and these kinds of things are not even close to what they did last month. (Which is looking for random flowers around the outskirt of Forbidden Forest close to Hongsik-hyung's hut in the middle of the night; yeah they're stupid like that).

 

"Relax, Minhyukkie. It hasn't even been a minute", his hyung tried to calm him down. He reached down closer to Minhyuk, cupping his cheek and looking around his head and torso closely, making the other blush.

"I think it will come s....oon...-- ...Oh."

 

Something stopped Hoseok from talking, and it comes from his dongsaeng.

 

"Oh?" the blond imitated. "Did something change? Hyung?", he glanced back expectantly.

"What is it?"

 

From his position that's just slightly across Minhyuk's face, he could see that some patches of fur started showing on his dongsaeng's head, starting from his scalp and on both upper left and right side. It was such a bizarre thing to see but he couldn't take his eyes off of them even as Minhyuk tried to nudge him.

 

"Uh wait, I feel a bit itchy", realized Minhyuk.

Hoseok kept on observing the patches of fur. They are slowly but surely piling up like a pair of tiny mountains, and then they slowly formed a hole at each base, showing the pinkish skin underneath. They kept rising bit by bit with the holes getting bigger until they formed a set of... ears. It was then that the older realised the transformation had really taken effect on his friend.

"....Minhyukkie. ...You got ears."

 

Silence consumed the atmosphere as the said person stared at his hyung , lost.

 

"What do you mean, hyung?? Of course I got ears!", countered his dongsaeng.

"That's not what I meant! It's the transformation! Your ears changed.", protested the older. Soon he was sidetracked by the movement of those ears, though.

A look of apprehension hit the blond.

"Oh."

 

"Yes. You got cat ears now.", explained Hoseok. "Or at least that's my guess", he continued.

"Woah? It worked! Yay!", cheered the blond.

"Tell me, how does it look like? Do you have a mirror?"

The blond questions got drowned as his focus currently was stolen by his new features. He kept noticing how the ears moved every once in a while, especially when Minhyuk was actively thinking . It's hard to let go and it's somehow tugging him deep down--- it's too cute. He didn't realize it when his right hand slowly moved to touch and pet it, only to get taken out of his trance soon after by a mewl.

He was confused. He knew many students got cats especially in Hufflepuff, but last time he checked none of his roommates got any.

He decided to let it go, thinking it's perhaps his imagination and continued petting Minhyuk's new ears.

Now he heard a purr. And it finally clicked to him after a few second.

 

"Minhyuk. Did you just.....?", he asked in disbelief.

 

Not realizing the matters at hand, the blond only stared back at him in question. Hoseok though, realized he looked somehow sleepier than before with his eyes almost closed. It was then that the curiosity stroke him.

He repeated the actions in which he petted his dongsaeng, and added scratching under his chin gently.

He observed him and what came next did confirm his suspicions. Minhyuk closed his eyes again looking like he's in bliss and most importantly, he mewled again.

"...Minhyukkie, I think this is the side effects that they were talking about", he chuckled.

 

Confused from being kept in the dark, Minhyuk kept questioning him with his eyes.

"What? What do you me---- _ow_?", he wanted to ask again but something interrupted his thought process and he felt like he said something else that he didn't really recognize but also sounded somewhat familiar. He wanted to figure what it was but somehow Hoseok's hand on his head felt like heaven and it's just so, so _hard_ to take back his focus.

Another mewl.

 

_Oh._

 

He blushed. The look of realization hit him once again, and his hyung helped him in elaborating his thoughts.

"Yeah, I think what they meant by 'side effects' are that you get some of the traits of the respective animal.", Hoseok explained still petting him and observing his face. For some reason he couldn't stop - it's fascinating. It's really adorable and he really couldn't stop.

Minhyuk could barely make out what his hyung was saying but honestly it's hard to gather your thoughts when your mind is fogged by such a pleasant feeling, like ................like being petted.

His blush _intensified._

Okay, for some reason Minhyuk just felt like there's just something that felt both embarassing and somewhat wrong about a friend giving you pleasure - even the smallest amount. Got it? It's not that it's bad, it's just... the wording was weird, okay? And it's really hard to find any better way to put it, he protested. _Don't blame me, but 'Hoseok_ pleasuring _me_ ' _sounds wrong, don't you think?_

 

Oh shit, it actually sounds _right_.

 

_Damn me._

 

"Minhyuk...?"  
"Earth to Minhyukkie..?", continued Hoseok as he was a bit worried with his friend zoning out in his current condition.

 

"O-Oh yes! Okay--", forced Minhyuk as he's finally back again. But really, though, it's hard to talk when you're breathless from both being flustered and also trying to stop mewling for once.

"Okay. D-Do you have a mirror, though? I'm kind of curious what I look like", he tried to avert the topic.

His hyung raised his brows a bit before going back to his night stand again, opening the second drawer. He took out a compact mirror with a black frame and cover that opens to a small comb lying on the bottom and directed the mirror to the blond. "There."

It took a while for Minhyuk to observe the form and the details of the cat ears. But damn it did look fluffy. The fur color matched his light hair, making it looked even fluffier than it should be.

"....................Holy shit. It's LEGIT.", he swore as he closed down the mirror and looked back to his hyung with wide eyes..

"It is", affirmed the brunette. "It actually looks good on you."

 

The older realized he might have forgotten to filter his words when he noticed the both of them blushed again, facepalming himself mentally for who knows how many times that week. He stood up and reached for his water bottle that he kept on his side of the shelf. Maybe he's dehydrated and that's why he kept slipping up things. It was after he finished drinking and was going back to his dongsaeng that he noticed the _other_ part.

 

"....Minhyukkie. Can you....", he gulped. "Stand...?"

"Eh?"

 

"Why?", the blond asked innocently as he followed the request.

 

He wondered why had he missed it before. Was it because it was Minhyuk's back? Was it because he was generally focusing on his face?

The 'it' in question started swaying back and forth, so casually.

Except it's not that casual for a human to have a tail.

 

Curious, Minhyuk followed his hyung's gaze, and was surprised himself by what he had found.

"Woah! I didn't think think I'd get a tail too", he exclaimed, also surprised at his discovery.

 

Now that he thought about it, though, it kind of made sense. When he was feeling itchy before, it wasn't only his head or scalp that was itchy but also somewhere down his back. It's probably 'that'.

 

And said 'that' is a pale blond tail that matched his hair. A little thick, and somewhat long, he thought as he watched it swatting gently around the sheets and his own thigh.

"It's fluffy", the blond mewled in surprise when his hyung grabbed at the tail of blond fur, almost clawing at the buff arm of the brunette.

"Y-yah! Don't do that!"

The younger really didn't think it would feel that sensitive either but just from the second his tail was touched a pleasant wave just attacked his mind... in not so subtle ways.

Minhyuk didn't usually get flustered easily, seeing he was normally the mischievous one. He swore, though, it's so hard to NOT get flustered in his current condition where he's overwhelmed by his feline instincts and his hyung could hardly keep his hands to himself.  
(He really couldn't blame him, though. Especially knowing himself is very touchy and grabby towards fluffy things as well.)

"Why, though? It's very soft", continued his hyung as he stroke the tail up and down, drawing another mewl from his dongsaeng. He was sure it was even softer than the fur of his rabbit plushie keychain, and it's saying something because that one was _very_ soft. Like, how can it be so soft? He kept stroking Minhyuk's tail gently, relishing on the feel of its fur. Little did he know what it made his dongsaeng feel.

 

_"M-meoow!"_

 

"H-hyung... S-stop... It... feels weird....", protested Minhyuk weakly, his voice hitched. His eyes looked so heavy and almost closing although the blond was trying his hardest to keep it open.

The request made the brunette stop his action, but he had not moved his hands from where it was. Confused, he then asked the blond.

"Why? Does it feel bad? Does it hurt.....?"

 

The blond shook his head.

"Not that?"

"No... I.. It's not that."

Hoseok arched his brows then, worry starts showing in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

 

Minhyuk nodded.

 

"Kinda... It's just..."

He tried so hard to find a way to say this without making this too awkward, but it's far from an easy feat with Hoseok's hand still holding his tail.

 

....

Awkwardness be damned. There's no way it wouldn't be awkward when you're going to say something like that, right??

How was he even supposed to deal with this when his mind wasn't even functioning??

 

"It...It feels way too good and--", he held his breath, "I--....I can't think, Hyung."

 

Silence.

 

He squeezed his eyes close, preparing for the inevitable, but for a while, nothing came up.

He thought he could finally get it over with so he waited for the time his hyung would be releasing his hold. But it never came.

Instead, he felt another movement on his tail. Another stroke.  
Catching up to what's happening, he then darted his eyes to his hyung, looking for answers.

 

"H-hyung??", the blond frantically asked, almost mewling again.

 

"Yes?", he chuckled. "Sorry, it was just nice teasing you", he laughed.

The whole thing would have looked simply innocent, but of course, Minhyuk knew better than to take a Shin Hoseok as _innocent_ in this kind of context.

 _He_ dare _laughed. Seriously this guy.---_

 

Minhyuk was about to protest again when his hyung gave him another stroke, tighter.

He couldn't think. He could feel those pleasant jolts back in a stronger wave this time as he gripped the sheets. His eyes fluttered close and he let out a strangled moan. He knew his hyung must be observing him too now -and it's very embarassing and he wanted to hide so bad-, but he could barely move as he grasped more of his friend's bed sheets.

 

Poor Minhyuk, the bastard sitting beside him couldn't seem to understand how much he was going through.

_(Except he probably totally does)_

Instead, he just giggled and kept on stroking him.

 

"H-Hoseokie-hyung! Seriously...!" His tone was pleading now and his eyes already glazed over.

Suddenly, said hyung pushed him down by the arms, pinning him with his gaze.

Of course, Minhyuk knows that mischievous glint anywhere. After all, they are somewhat the same in that department, he should have known sooner.

 

"Yah Minhyuk-ah, calm down, let's just wait here until the effects are gone", he whispered to his ear, body leaning down trapping his dongsaeng underneath.

The blond wanted to get up, but it's hard when his wrists were captured above his head on the pillow by the brunette's strong hand and the other still petting and stroking his tail, willing the fight away. It made it ten times harder when his beloved hyung also started to use his mouth.

"Ho..seok...--", he gasped.

"Hmm?", he grunted in his ear, then nibble at his left outer earlobe, making him shiver.

"Don't you think it's.... to... risky..?-- I mean--hmpf", he was going to ask about his roommates when his hyung cut him off with his lips, kissing him fully on the mouth. He then arched his back as he felt him suck and gently bite at his lower lips while he continued stroking his tail steadily.

In the brief seconds the younger was able to open his eyes, he watched the older rolled his eyes while still giving a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, they'll perhaps be back at midnight. Jeonghan and Mark was going out to trick or treat with their bunch of friends.", he said between kisses. "And I assure you, it'll be ...long", the emphasis sent another pleasant shiver down Minhyuk's spine.

It was vague, but the reassurance was enough to finally made Minhyuk let go. Somewhere in his foggy mind, he still could remember that the two's friends indeed had the tendency to hang out with a _lot_ their friends and surely it would take long for them to pick up one by one (since they are scattered among all the houses across the castle), let alone the main hang out part. They were--

He was dragged back from his thoughts by Hoseok's palm petting his head as he gently pull his dongsaeng's face to kiss him again. Even when his wrists were gently released he barely noticed and instinctively reached out to embrace his hyung, circling both of his arms around his neck. There's just something about his touches that felt very pleasant that he couldn't help but let out another mewl, which earned him another kiss from his hyung on the corner of his lips. It wasn't a second later when he was kissed again full on the mouth, as his hyung licked his lips slowly again, gently biting afterwards. Minhyuk was in heaven.

"Let's just stay, okay?", persuaded his hyung.

 

_Do you really expect me to deny it, silly?_

 

He stuttered an 'Okay' that sounds more like a moan as he felt the hand that was on his head slid slowly down his nape, his back, and to the small of his waist, taking its time just like how the other hand was wrapped around his tail. Receiving the approval, Hoseok then closed the distance between their lips again, grinning before he continued to caress the one of the insides of his dongsaeng. He tightened his hold on his waist as he enveloped him underneath his embrace on the bed, planning to keep him there for as long as the candy might take effect.

 

-

 

It took a good three hours until the effects were fully gone.

 

"That was ...fun", commented the older of the two as they cuddled.

"..Yeah", the younger agreed, despite blushing again. Honestly though, he did that a whole lot today.

It was too cute, though, so his hyung pecked him on the cheek, making the blond helpless once again as he tried to hide in the crook of his collar bone.

"Yah well, what to do about this, though? Do we just wait here until you get kicked or is there something that you want to do?", asked the brunette, trying open conversation again as he already missed the younger's voice.

"There is, actually. I told you last week right? That I've been wanting to join the trick or treat session? I was actually planning on making some of our friends try this", answered Minhyuk after he regained his composure.

It clicked in the other's mind as they then shared grins, eye glinting with mischief.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I meant to write fluff! ; A ; )/  
> Phew, I've never thought I'd have to research on cat for a Halloween fic, though, hahaha. And yeah, as always this got longer far more than what I had intended. I had fun picking up cameos for this, though (because seriously the 7 members just can't be the only one studying in Hogwarts, can they--). Thanks again to my friends for helping me with their houses, too hahaha.  
> This lame author fell asleep at 5 AM right just before she posted this to AO3, aaaand both her ISPs were dead, so she knows she's pretty damn off the date, but she hopes somewhere in the world it's still October?? ;v;
> 
> By the way, I found this writing RPG site called 4thewords (it's actually where I've been writing lately). It surprisingly managed to drag me this long into writing lol, you might want to take a look. There are colorful world and interfaces and monsters to beat (by writing), making the writing experience quite more exciting (at least to me). I really suggest you to try it if you also write (including your *cough*thesis*cough--or just any other assignments, really.) #selfpromotion You can also use my referral code [ WLQTA88299 ] if you want (..and maybe if you like me-- ; v ; ) and get some free crystals.


End file.
